Electronic article surveillance (EAS) is a method for detecting theft from facilities, such as stores, libraries, etc. For example, articles, such as merchandise, books, etc., are tagged with tags, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, that when activated can be detected by a detector typically located at an exit of a facility. Note that for some facilities, an exit can also serve as an entrance of the facility.
The tags are deactivated or removed when an article is purchased or checked out. However, when the detector detects an activated tag, an alarm, such as an audible alarm, e.g., a bell, buzzer, or the like, and/or a visible alarm, e.g., a light, is activated for notifying personnel of the facility of a possible theft.
In addition, some exits of some facilities are monitored with cameras that are directed at the exits. Some facilities have multiple exits with continuous video monitoring, at least during hours of operation of the facility, meaning that several hours of video are recorded at each exit each day. Therefore, in order to review video corresponding to certain events occurring at an exit, several hours of video might need to be reviewed in order to locate those events on video.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative video monitoring of exits of facilities.